The present invention generally relates to inflatable structures, and particularly to inflatable toys and the like which generate an illusion of a three-dimensional image to an observer.
Toys of various types, including inflatable toys, which are imprinted with pictorial information are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,387 there is disclosed a toy balloon novelty. The disclosed arrangement includes a plurality of balloons, one disposed within the other, and arranged so that the balloons can be selectively or simultaneously inflated and used as a toy, for advertising, display and sales promotional purposes. The patentee suggests that different characters, animals and the like may be printed on the inner and outer balloons. However, the only object of the patented device is to provide one composite design which is pleasing or, in the case of advertising, informative.
A balloon world satellite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,383. The device includes two concentric spheres having different diameters and mounted on a common shaft. The outer sphere is formed of a transparent material, while the inner sphere is imprinted with indicia or markings which represent the various countries, oceans or other portions of the world and is in the nature of a globe. A spherical satellite or object is movably mounted in the space between the concentric spheres and, when the outer sphere is rotated about its axis, the movable object is imparted an orbital motion about the inner sphere. The object of the invention is to provide a device which is educational and scientific principles or phenomena can be demonstrated and explained. However, as noted, imprinting or markings are only formed on the inner sphere, the outer sphere being transparent through its entire surface.
An inflatable display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,648. One of the primary objects of the disclosed invention is to provide an inflatable article with a wall decoration which will not easily wear off or fade. A secondary object is to provide such wall decoration which is photographically produced and which is highlighted by ambient light. In this patent there is provided a front panel and a rear panel joined to form a sealed enclosure. The patentee discloses a photographic process which permits, for example, a portion of the front panel to be imparted with an illustration as part of the decoration scheme which does not easily fade or rub off. The patentee contends that by imparting the images on the front panel in accordance with his invention, removal of the design by scuffing, fading or discoloration is eliminated. The rear panel, in accordance with the patent, is advantageously formed of a light transmitting plastic which permits ambient light to pass completely through the resulting inflatable bag and illuminate or highlight the image imprinted on the front panel. However, only a single image is formed on the inflatable display and it does not form an illusion of three dimensions.
An inflatable toy is shown in an advertisement in the July 1973 issues of "Toys" Magazine. On this toy the front and rear panels are also joined to form a sealed enclosure, both panels being opaque or imprinted to make the panels opaque. A circular portion of the front panel is not imprinted and forms a transparent window in the likeness of a porthole in a ship which permits one to view the rear panel. An image or character is imprinted on the inside surface of the rear panel which can be viewed through the transparent window or porthole formed on the front panel. In effect, the window, which is transparent over its entire surface permits the image on the rear panel to be viewed but is not imprinted with any characters or information which cooperate with the character or image on the rear panel to form an illusion of three dimensions.
A recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,495 discloses an inflatable toy which includes spaced walls on which there is provided printed matter. The printed matter on the two walls provides interference effects which appear to change as the angle of sight of the observer of the inflatable assembly varies. However, this patent does not disclose the use of images or characters on panels which are spaced to each other to provide the illustion of three dimensions.